Maximillion Caxton
Max is a cyborg and is the main antagonist in Anarchy Reigns. Role in Anarchy Reigns Maximillion Caxton, usually known as Max, is the ex-leader of Strike One of the BPS, back in service he was one of BPS' most successful and dangerous operatives, showing skills with weaponry, leadership and in general awareness. He was the mentor to Leo, Sasha and Nikolai, responsible for showing them the ropes and to help them become effective operatives themselves. He lived happily with a wife and daughter. Through unknown circumstances, Max's wife died, it was believed she was murdered however there was no true evidence of this being the case. Max went into depression, being unable to control his emotions and struggling to look after his daughter Jeannie due to his work in BPS. This caused him to take a mass amount of drugs which effected his mind and even his cyborg coding vortex, making him develop a multipersonality disorder, his alter ego, simply being his anger and stress taking over his body wanting to release himself of these feelings, through severe violence. This caused him to abandon his duties to BPS and go around in rages, eventually, his mind snapped so far he began murdering innocent people without even realising it until it was too late, including Jack Cayman's daughter, the few times he had control over himself, he fled from the BPS, his daughter and his latest actions. Almost as if in response, BPS assigned his former trainees to catch him since they were the only ones who knew his methods. Left with nothing but his cyborg enhancements from the BPS, painful memories and a lot of drug influence, Max almost fully allows his alter ego fury to take over, which had now gotten so strong in his system caused his cyborg parts to become corroded and surprisingly stronger than what BPS originally provided him with. He lived a life running from everything while killing everyone whom his alter ego thought should die. Meanwhile, His daughter, hires Jack Cayman to find Max before BPS does, as so she can try and look after him and bring his senses back, while worried about hiring the man who her father killed the daughter of, she belives Jack is the only one who could catch Max. Attributes and Skills Max's fighting methods is his own created style that has been termed by BPS as "Cybrid Arts" which was shown to be so effective, BPS has made it standard training for gifted and higher ranked operatives. while anyone could learn Cybrid Arts should they have the equipment and proper training, most have gone into using either just Positron Blades or Tesla Blitz's. Max on the other hand takes full benefits of both, utilizing the best possible potential should someone learn. This is why he was BPS' most dangerous agent. Cybrid Arts consists of a combination of speed and power, speed to overwhelm opponents with fast strikes causing minimal damage usually used for capturing targets alive, or with power in precise attacks with either the body shattering bones or the weapons attached to the individual that can usually slice entire things in half, this includes Flesh and Cyborg Materials. With BPS' latest eye technology this allows users to target weak spots in their opponents with ease and exploit them even while moving at very high speeds. Max is no exception to this. Quotes *"Pick your moment." - Max's first taunt *"Strike with impunity." - Max's second taunt *"Fight with your head or lose it." - Max's third taunt * "Imposing your will... is a matter of strength" - Max's character select Trivia *Max murdered Jack Cayman's daughter. *Max appears to be a father figure towards Leo and Sasha, even teaching Leo his own style, which Leo learned to use very well. However, Nikolai seemed to be jealous of Max, even having a hatred of him. *Max's Killer Weapons are indicative of every member of the Strike One; Positron Blades like Leo, Tesla Blitz like Nikolai, but Max's Tesla Blitz is different in that they detach from his back and operate remotely like Sasha's Snow Spikes. *Unlocked in game by completing one of the sides campaign on your first playthrough, Not the entire thing just one part of it, White or Black. *When Leo asks Max what he's doing in Hong Long, Max replies he's on a case about a serial killer "ripping cybernetic nerve-bundles out of people." This may in fact be future reference to Raiden in Metal Gear Rising: Revengance due to how a gameplay mechanic involves cutting enemy cyborgs and "ripping" out their insides. *Max's height and weight are both unknown and can only be seen from his Cage Match and Duel to the Death stats screen. As such, they are both approximations in terms of conversions. *Max was voiced by Robert Pine in the English version and Shinji Ogawa in the Japanese version. Gallery Max_Face.jpg Max_Berserk.jpg|Beserk Max_AR.jpg Max_AR2.jpg Max_Attack.jpg Max_Killer_Weapon.jpg|Max's Killer Weapons - Positron Blades & Tesla Blitz Max Concept Art 2.png|Initial Concept Designs Max Concept Art 4.png|Secondary Concept Designs Max Concept Art 3.png|BPS Final Concept Design Max Concept Art.jpg|Final Concept Design Main Article For more information please visit the Anarchy Reigns wiki page: Max Category:Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Category:Anarchy Reigns Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains